Where the Past Still Hurts
by Dolphin0150
Summary: Carol's life is strange as it is what happens when Carlisle comes in? some serects are meant to be hidden but some are not. this is her story on how she became diffrent and how she lives it... R&R plz OC/Carlisle
1. Meeting one another

Dolphin0150: hey everyone! Before we get to the story let me explain the reason why I am writing this story. Somebody gave me the dreaded Mary Sue comment and when I took the test I did in fact have the Mary Sue. So I'm going though Carolyn seeing what I can take away from her and what I can keep, and saw there is three big parts to her.

First, Carolyn was a vampire.

Second, she was also a witch and a keyblader.

And third, each one of these parts of her had different personalities to them.

So as I am sitting here thinking how I am going to do this, and saw that two of my stories are talking about two parts of her. Carolyn has many sides to herself making her different so here is my thinking.

Carolyn is the main part as the others are parts of her so parts of her name. Carolyn is the witch which is for _Tron: Legacy Stronger Than Even Him._

Carrie is the keyblader for _Being On The Good Side._

And lastly this story is for Carol, her story on how she became a vampire and how her life was before the she joins up with Carolyn and Carrie. Then once that happens how her life changes and as her past becomes part of her once again.

**/?\\**

A tall man with bright blonde hair walked into the pub to have in seconds an arm wrapped around his shoulder, "Carlisle buddy! Now what can I do for you? Finally need human blood? You came to the right place that best in the world—"

Carlisle stopped his friend, "Valon I don't drink human blood and you know that, I came because you said you had something different."

Valon smiled as he shouted to the man doing the drinks, "Oi! Charlie my special blood mix for my friend here; come I'll give you my best table, she's quite a beauty she is." There was then a clank of a cup with red in it and Carlisle looked at Valon, "its animal blood my friend; since I invited you I got some for you, enjoy."

Carlisle sat at the table Valon his friend that he met when he was first changed. He looked around the pub to take in the sights and saw a beautiful young women no older than 20 in a corner to what seems like flipping her fingers though the air; if was somewhere else he would take a double take but this was a vampire bar and she could have a strange power that was new. Carlisle thinking to himself thought a pretty woman like herself shouldn't be alone in a place like this so he took his _'drink'_ and headed over to her.

When he walked towards her she seemed to notice his presence right away by stopping what she was doing to a slower pace, "hello," was all she said as he heard the woman had a soft spoken voice.

Carlisle sat himself down next to her and also said hello and said his name was Carlisle to her and when she looked up he was shocked to see her eyes were not red nor golden brown like his own but a deep hazel, "you're a human? How did you get in here?"

The woman smiled, "my name is Carol, and I'm pretty sure I can easily take care of myself here, like you, you won't hurt me you drink animal blood because you're a doctor and when you were; how can I say this, hiding you found out that you could live off it so you drink animal blood."

Carlisle looked at her, "how did you?"

Carol smiled, "I also know what your father did, if it sooths you in any way you can say that I'm somewhat of a witch, hence the reason why I know your story just by looking at you."

Carlisle just looked at her, "but why are you here, does anybody know?"

Carol laughed at his concern in her well-being, "I can tell your doctor self is kicking in, I'm in a room full of vampires and your worried about me, but be assured there's only one other person who knows that I'm human, and I plan to keep it like that for a small amount of time," Carol then stood up and turned to him seeing the confusion on the doctor's face, "see you around Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle was confused about that human, the first one ever, he then walked back to his table to find out that it had yet to be taken by anyone else and sat himself down in it.

Valon walked into the stage, "vampire of all ages!" there was a laugh throughout the whole pub, "I give you one of my girls tonight! She's a very special one as well."

"What coven Valon" a male voice shouted out.

Valon then laughed, "we shall see," he then walked behind the stage and saw Carol standing there ready to perform like she was asked to, "You ready then my dear?" Carol nodded and Valon walked back to the front of the stage. "Gentlemen, my girl is ready! And before you ask she is not a part of any covens," there was murmuring throughout the pub, "she's human. But gentlemen she's a special human," Valon then chuckles to himself, "why don't I just let her show you; Carol come and show what you can do my sweet." Valon then walked off stage as a fast beat came on but not too fast as Carol then walked out to the stage.

Carlisle then went wide eyed as Carol smiled at him, he know knew why she was here; Carol was the girl Valon was giving away and he saw every male look at her like she was something to eat and he didn't like it.

"_Come here baby eh be my baby_

_Eh be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body _

_Hands on my body oh oh oh_

_Right there keep it right there _

_I love when you put it right there yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah" _Carol started as she then walk off the stage and dance around every man that was there.

"_Me like the way that you hold my body_

_Me like the way that you touch my body_

_Me like the way that you kiss my _

_Eh eh eh eh he like it_

_Me like the way that he put it on me_

_Me like the way that he push up on me_

_Me like the way that he goin' down _

_Down down down down_

_No never gonna let no girl take him from me _

_Never gonna let no girl steal him from me_

_Never gonna let a girl get that close now_

_I tell 'em hey eh, eh your'e too close now" _Carol sang as she then stared at Carlisle who was still but his eyes followed her everywhere she went.

"_Come here baby, eh, be my baby_

_Eh, be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body _

_Hands on my body oh oh oh_

_Right there keep it right there _

_I love when you put it right there oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah_

_I like the way that you talk dirty_

_Don't wash your mouth out, I, I like it dirty_

_You like to please yeah I like that yeah_

_Eh eh eh me like it_

_I like the way that you keep me coming_

_That yeah you so good you had me running_

_Me like the way that he goin' down_

_down down down down_," Carol sang as she swayed down to the floor then popping back up staring at Carlisle with the golden eyes but saw them go black and chills went down her back.

"_No I ain't never gonna let no girl take him from me _

_Never gonna let no girl steal him from me_

_Never gonna let a girl get that close now_

_I tell'em hey babe you're too close now_

_Come here baby eh be my baby_

_eh be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body _

_Hands on my body oh oh oh_

_Right there keep it right there _

_I love it when you put it right there oh oh oh_

_yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah_

_Do he know how to work it?_

_he got that got that_

_Put it on you work it _

_he got that got that_

_Do you real good for your lay it down good for you yeah_

_He got that got that_

_All my girls if your man put it down let me hear you say yeah_

_All my ladies if you man put it down let me hear you say yeah_

_Do he work that? How like you like that?_

_When he throw the bone at you_

_Do you do you bite back?_

_Say yeah all my girls say yeah _

_If he makes you feel good_" Carolyn sang out as she leaned back then jumping off the stage to walk around the floor to stare at Carlisle getting a wide smile out of him.

"_Come here baby eh be my baby_

_eh be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body _

_Hands on my body oh oh oh_

_Right there keep it right there _

_I love when you put it right there oh oh oh_

_yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah_

_Come here baby come be my baby_

_Come be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body _

_Put your hands on my body like yeah _

_Right there keep it right there _

_I love when you love me say yeah oh oh oh_

_Come here baby eh be my baby_

_eh be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body _

_Hands on my body oh oh oh_

_Right there keep it right there _

_I love it when you put it right there oh oh oh _

_yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh Yeah_" Carol sang as she finished the song taking a look at Carlisle winking at him as she walked off stage to get something to drink.

"She got your attention I take it" Valon said behind Carlisle making him jump slightly.

"You can say that."

"She can be yours, I trust you better out of all these knuckleheads to take care of her, she claims that she becomes a vampire but she doesn't see who changed her," Valon added when she saw her come right back out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would have to be her choice though." Carol then started singing as Valon spoke.

"I would think that part would be fair, she having the power to choose, seems great to me," he then look at Valon, "do you know of her powers?"

Valon looked over at his friend, "powers? Sure she sings songs we never heard of, she told me that their from a different time era but other than that I know of no others. Why?"

"She was able to tell part of my past to me and I never met her and she never met me, she knew I drink animal blood and that I hid for two centuries drinking animal blood so I wouldn't be affected by human blood she even knew about my father and that he hunted witches. Valon she said she was a witch, I thought that was just something my father made up to keep my townsfolk calm."

"I never knew."

Carol then finished her song as another started;

"_You see right through me  
>how do you do that shit<br>how do you do that shit  
>how do you do that shit<br>how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you_" Carol sang but the next part was too fast for him to follow when she sang and it didn't help when the other '_guests' _of the pub came to Valon to have Carol come home with them. Carlisle was getting pissed at them, he knew that they wanted her for her blood and wouldn't last two hours there no matter how strong she says she is. Just then Carlisle sees Carol almost fall and he sees pain flash on her face and she didn't put any pressure of her right ankle but the pain left her face as soon as it came and she saw the concern on his face.

"Stop_, stop  
>won't you just stop looking through me<br>cause I can't take it  
>no I can't take it" <em>Carol said as her hands went to the side of her face and her eyes squeezed shut but then she opened them to stare right at Carlisle.

"_You see right through me  
>how do you do that shit<br>how do you do that shit  
>how do you do that shit<br>how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you, how do you_

_You see right through me  
>You see right through me <em>_baby__  
>You see right through me<br>how do you (do that)  
>how do you (do that)<br>how do you (do that)"_ Carol once again finished her song then stated that she had one more song to do and left to get so water down her throat. Carlisle sat next at his table thinking how it would be to have her with him, he longed for somebody to be with him, sure he had the Volturi but he wanted somebody in his coven with him. Carlisle then looked over at Valon who was looking at him, "if it's ok with her I would like her to come home with me."

Valon just smiled at Carlisle as Carol came on for her last song she would ever perform of the stage.

**/ Where the Past Still Hurts\\**

Dolphin0150: well? I think it came out great but that's just me… these stories are unbetta because I can never seem to figure how to do them but I think it's still great! I don't own anything, the first song was 'Right There' by Nicole Scherzinger then the second song was 'Right Thru Me' by Nikki Minaj. I hope you would all comment on how much you like this or hate. I do accept flame as it was said at the beginning with the dreaded Mary Sue comment.


	2. Fast Pace

Dolphin0150: well I did change some… if you are reading this… later on in the story I will be adding Tron into the mix. I did have it there in the first place but I guess there are not a lot of people who want to read it at this very moment. But here's the next chapter; I don't own anything other than Carol! Also I realized something about Carol; her eyes are **Clear Blue **not deep hazel.

**/Where The Past Still Hurts\\**

Carol walks out for her last time she would ever perform on this stage. She was dressed in a flowing white dress and her hair was up in a small bun. Carol walks over to the microphone stating that this was her last song of the night and then slow music started to fill the pub;

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
>Thank you for all you've done, Forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
>Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there<em>," Carol sang as Carlisle saw her eyes had a golden yellow glow to them and then he also saw what looked like Egyptian eye on her forehead glow slightly also.__

"_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<br>_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
>To look into your eyes and see you looking back,"<em>

Carlisle then saw tears roll down her eyes as Carol look straight at him and wondered if she saw something since he still had no clue what Carol was able to do.

_"I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself, oh<br>_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous  
>It's so out of line to try<em>

_To turn back time" _

Carol looked like she was about to break down but she didn't know it, she didn't even know she was singing this song; before she went out she was hit by a vision and Carol was singing this song to what looked like a sleeping Carlisle but she was crying and she didn't know why.__

_"I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself<br>By hurting you,"_

Carol saw in her vision that once she was done she kissed him and fell over right next to him still crying as she own breaths stopped and Carlisle's eyes opened. The sound of clapping knocked her out of her vision and she saw Carlisle slowly being led to the back where she hides by Valon; Carol then bows and walks off stage.

Carol slowly walks to her room to see Carlisle and Valon already there, Carlisle then saw her and stood up and walks over to her and gave her a hug, "that last song was beautiful."

Carol smiled, "I didn't even know I was singing it till everyone started clapping."

Valon looked at her, "how so my dear?"

Carol then sat down on the bed that was place in the room for her and looked at the two men, "before I went on I was hit by a vision, and what I saw, I was singing to you," she pointed at Carlisle, "and when I finished I fell over you and you opened your eyes." Both of the men looked at her and then at each other then back at Carol again, "I'm not crazy!"

Carlisle's face softens, "none of us said you were."

"Yes you didn't say it," she then looked at Valon, "that doesn't mean you didn't think it."

Valon's jaw dropped, "how?"

Carol then stood and Carlisle walked closer to her to comfort her, "there's something's I don't tell everyone."

Carol then tried to walk out of Carlisle's arms but he stopped her, "Carol," she then looked up at him, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, away from here."

Carol stood there and looked down as she thought for a moment, she then smiled as she looked up at him, "I would be delighted to."

Carlisle then released her so she could get together everything she owned, it didn't take her long she didn't have very much. Carlisle took her bag and then offered his arm and took her out of the pub. But was stopped by the other men trying to get her out of Carlisle grasps but Carlisle pushed them all away and made it outside. But Carlisle didn't try hard enough and Carol was taken out of Carlisle's arms and the man claimed her lips in his. Carol's form then changed quickly and the man stagger with five holes in his shirt as Carol's voice screamed out.

"_Turn around, they might be watching  
>And you never disappoint them<br>Hide your innocence before they see right through  
>You mustn't disappoint them<em>

_You need the danger just to feel your heart beat  
>You need to die just to find your identity<br>You need the knife just to know that you can bleed  
>You need the pain now just to feel anything"<em>

Carol then cocked her head as she attacked a man cutting through him like butter making the rest scatter.

_"We fall in line  
>We live the lie<br>Give up, give up and feed the machine  
>It grows inside<br>Nowhere to hide  
>Give up, give up and feed the machine<br>Give up, give up and feed the machine_

_They pull you faster, the cadence calling  
>And you never fall behind<br>So choose a face your only calling out  
>You mustn't fall behind"<em>

Carol jumped up and down with a wicked grin on her face as she killed two more cracking them and turning them into dust before everyone. Her eyes then also changed to a deep red color; everyone there knowing she's not a vampire was then scared as they ran faster away. Some tried leaving but she blocked the exit by mumbling something.  
><em><br>"You need another death just to have a life to save  
>You need a master just so you can beg<br>You need a light just because you're so afraid  
>Now bow down and learn to be a good slave"<em>

"Carlisle you need to stop her" Valon shouted at him.

"You didn't know about this" Carlisle shouted back.

"NO!"

_"We fall in line  
>We live the lie<br>Give up, give up and feed the machine  
>It grows inside<br>Nowhere to hide  
>Give up, give up and feed the machine<br>Give up, give up and feed the machine_

_Go back to sleep  
>Go back to sleep<em>

_Wake up  
>Wake up<br>Wake up  
>Wake up"<em>

Carol then killed five others that ran from her but then killed another when one tried to surprise her from behind as her eyes slowly went back to clear blue then to the red color. This was Carlisle chance to stop Carol, he then ran behind her as she turned to attack him she was block by what looked like a force field. Carol's vision then cleared as she dropped to the ground trying to calm herself.

_"We fall in line  
>We live the lie<br>Give up, give up and feed the machine  
>It grows inside<br>Nowhere to hide  
>Wake up, wake up and kill the machine<em>

_Wake up, wake up and kill the machine  
>Wake up, wake up and kill the machine"<em>

Carol was racked with pain as she tried to stop herself but her magic was clouding her mind making it hard for her as she slipped in and out of her mind. She was stupid; before the show she had a ring on and she took it off. The ring was everything; it was made her magic in check, her body in check, and kept her past in where she wanted it. Carlisle wanted it to end so he pressed his body next to her as he wrapped his arms around her. Once she stopped thrashing around he looked at her seeing that Carol has blacked out on him. Carlisle then picked her up and continued to walk out of the small pub. Carlisle walked up to a grand carriage that was opened for him by the driver and Carlisle laid Carol on the seat and turned to the driver, "back to everyone else."

"Yes sir," the man said as he watched Carlisle get into the carriage.

"Carlisle!" Carlisle looked out of the carriage and saw Valon running to him, "Carol's going to need this, she told me she never took it off but she did tonight and I don't know why, and I think she needs it now."

Carlisle took the ring from him, "thank you Valon, I'll tell you when she feels better." And with that the carriage started rolling away. Once a fare distance away Carlisle slipped the ring onto her right ring finger but once on it flashed and disappeared for a second reappearing on her left hand, Carol's body then relaxed and Carlisle leaned back into his seat pulling Carol to him holding her in his lap. Carlisle hummed to himself was the carriage rolled back to the place Carlisle came from and sometime on the ride Carol slowly woke.

"What happen" Carol said.

"You don't remember anything love?"

"I remember anger and pain," she then looked at her hand and her ring flashed silver at her, "oh my god, did I really…I tried so hard for not to happen again."

"What?"

"Past repeating itself, Fate is so cruel to me."

"How so?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Carol then saw the large 'V' and questioned it to Carlisle.

"It's the Vampire coven I'm living with at the moment, quite remarkable if I must say, very high in the standards."

Deep inside Carol she screamed but the outside never knew why, "so this coven? What's the name of it" Carol asked Carlisle when she noticed a large building in the distance.

"The coven is the Volturi. They are the highest coven in the vampire world," Carlisle then noticed that Carol froze, "Carol you alright?"

Carol blinked, "Huh what?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry if I worried you, it's nothing big that I saw," Carol lied but Carlisle couldn't tell. Carol been good at lying all her life, and her life was a really bad one for her. The rest of the carriage ride was silent as the made it back to the Volturi 'castle' and Carol was screaming on the inside.

Carlisle pulled her out of the stopped carriage as they were welcomed by yet another person and she was human, "Carlisle welcomed back, they would like to see you and your guest this instant."

"Of course, if you can make sure Carol's things get up to my room much would be very helpful," Carlisle said as he led Carol away from her and into the 'castle' itself. "I was hoping they would let you sleep first."

"It's fine, I don't get that much sleep anyway," Carol spoke back.

"Carol you should be getting sleep," Carlisle said as he then stopped at a large door, "Carol, I must tell you; don't speak till spoken too alright?"

Carol was frightened on the inside but once again didn't know why she should be but nodded her head anyway. Carlisle then opened the door and led her in and she then saw the three people. "Is this her Carlisle?"

"Yes Aro, this is Carol," Carlisle said as he brought her closer while Aro stood and walked towards her.

"She seems scared to be here Carlisle, maybe she heard about us," Aro laughed, "may I? I wouldn't hurt you," Aro said as he held out his hand, Carol looked at Carlisle and he nodded. "I won't hurt you, promise."

Carol then let Aro take her hand, when Aro locked on to her, Carol gasped as Aro found the vision she saw, as well as the incident. As Aro watched, Carol tried not to show the pain she felt but couldn't hide the gasps her made. "Aro," an older fellow spoke, Aro then let go of her hand and Carol brought it close to her chest.

"Amazing! The powers she has, but there's something you didn't have earlier, "Aro spoke then he saw the ring flicker, "that ring, how extraordinary, I need to see the power for myself," Carol was rubbing her hand, growling softly as her ring flickered more. "What's wrong?"

"You promised her that she wouldn't get hurt and now she's hurt; she's trying to hold it back," Carlisle said as he went up to Carol and tried to calm her.

"NO! Carlisle let us see her strength," Aro spoke as he walked forwards making Carol growl more and try to swipe him but Carlisle held her back.

"Aro she can kill us!"

"Felix, Jane, Alec; have fun."

"NO," Carlisle shouted but then turned when he heard metal hit the floor, Carol's ring rolled in front of Carlisle's feet. Then Carol pushed him back. Carol then ran to Felix as her long knife like nails went to swipe at him cutting him where no blood comes and it doesn't heal; Felix stops and looks at it as he feels it burning. He then rips the rest of the shirt showing that where the cut was, there were burn marks.

"Jane," Aro spoke; Carol froze and looked at the red eyed girl named Jane. Carol cocked her head to the side as she felt buzzing then smiled wickedly as Jane then felt the pain.

Carol then felt somebody behind her and turned to strike him down but he was one step ahead and grasped her wrists, "Carol?"

Carol froze as her eyes went blue, her nails shortened, and her anger left. Carol then saw it; years ago when Alec came to destroy her family but spared hers after she showed him kindness. He took her away acting like a brother to her and found Valon for her, but he left her there. Carol looked up at him a smiled as she wrapped her arms around her and Alec hugged her back but then Carol screamed and Alec turned to his sister Jane, "Jane knock it off!"

"Her shield is down—" Jane was then thrown from where she was standing breaking her gaze with Carol.

Then Carol was then blocked by Carlisle in his protective stance, "Carlisle such violence from you—"

"You will no longer touch her" Carlisle shouted.

"Carlisle…" Carol's voice roughly spoke, Carlisle turned, "my ring, I need my ring."

Carlisle got her ring and pushed it on her finger but Carol still thrashed around. Carlisle once again leaned on her again claiming her lips, calming her instantly. Carlisle then leaned away picking her up and left the room. As he walked up the stairs Carol fell asleep in his arms, "Why are you following me?"

Alec popped out of the shadows, "I knew her when she was young; I wanted to see if she was ok?"

Carlisle pushed open the door and laid her on the bed that was there, "She's fine now, but what happened," he sighed, "my poor girl."

"She's you mate isn't she?"

Carlisle looked at him, "Yes."

Alec then backed to the door, "I'll just leave then."

Carlisle then made sure the door was closed and then climbed next to Carol. He then wrapped his arms around her body. When Carol turned to face him she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. By this time it made Carlisle start to _'purr'_; Carlisle purred all night long and was still purring when Carol woke.

"Carlisle" Carol spoke as she took her head out from under neck.

"Yes" Carlisle spoke as he looked down at her.

"Were you just purring?"

Carlisle smiled as he kissed her nose, "I don't mean to scare you but it's a mate thing, I can only do it to my mate and mate alone."

"I'm your mate?"

Carlisle got worried, "yes."

Carol then bared the biggest smile Carol ever shown in her life, "I felt this pull but was unsure."

Carlisle the moved his head closer to her, "you're not scared not mad?"

Carol shook her head, "this is the most love I gotten from anyone."

Carlisle then softly grabbed her chin to move it to his face then softly kissed her and Carol wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck. The kiss then became more as they both felt needy. Carol then moaned in the kiss when Carlisle's hands moved up and down her body, making Carlisle start to purr. Carol then pulled away breathing heavy.

Carlisle then looked at her as his eyes soften, "baby, I forgot you need air still; oh how much I would love to make you mine right away…"

Carol then pecked him on the lips, "it's fine love," she then snuggled against him, "how old are you anyway?"

Carlisle chuckled, "I look 23 but I'm really 57, how about you?"

Carol looked away, "I rather not say."

**/Where The Past Still Hurts\\**

Dolphin0150: soooo? This took me a while! I'm sorry for taking so long with updating! My life is crazy at this moment! Plz R&R I do take flame, helpful talking and just a good job. I love to see people read this.


	3. Time to Remember Your Past

Dolphin0150: Sorry for taking soooo long updating for the people who are reading. I don't own anything but Carol and the ideas. I wished I owned Carlisle; but so would so many other females.

/Where The Past Still Hurts \\

"This girl is interesting; you should have seen what I saw! She's older than Carlisle!"

"How is that so Aro; she's not us."

Aro then looked at his companions and told what he saw:

Carol was dragged in by the arms of two older men, it was a trial; witch trial. She was then thrown to the ground before Rev. Cullen.

"Witch how do you pled?"

"Not guilty of killing anyone."

"And of being a witch?"

"Aye that I'm guilty for."

There was an out roar in the room "kill her… She brought this plague upon us!"

"I did no such thing! It's the rats; they came here from the people you trade with."

"And how do you know this, witch?"

"Because I saw it! None of this happened till you started trading, before I even came here to this town. It was the vision that brought me here."

"And do what by coming here?"

Carol looked at him, "help, I only want to help. I can't hurt the innocent, only the people who have committed wrong doing—"

"What wrong doing do you see witch!" Carol looked around the room and in half the room she saw it; adultery, rape, murderers, stealers. "Speak witch!"

"I see murderers, adultery, and stealers."

"And the purest innocent in this room?"

Carol looked around and saw a small young boy of the age of eight; she then felt a pull and smiled at the boy, "that boy right there holds the purest innocents in this town."

The Reverend looked to see who she was talking about, "My son; he's touched by God for a caring touch, he would hold the purest innocent. Let's see then, Carlisle," the small boy ran up to his father as he whispered in is ear.

"But father," Carlisle's high pitched voice spoke. His father gave him a look then nodded at the guards who started hitting Carol, making her fight back. More came as her anger started to cloud her mind but was able to see everything. Carol blocked each sword but then felt Carlisle walk up and also feeling him getting close to danger with each step. Carol started to get the men away from him but one man just starting sliced him and Carol stomped her foot sending all of them away from Carlisle and herself.

"You idiots!" the Rev shouted.

Carol then knelt down next to him, "hi, can I see your arm?"

Carlisle looked at her and saw kindness in her eyes and allowed her to see his arm, "Witch, what are you doing?"

"Helping," Carol then saw the blood as she placed her hand on top of it as it glows blue making the long deep slash heals but the blood was still there. Carol then looked into Carlisle eyes as she pats his arm, "there all better."

…

"Well Carol it's been 15 years and you have been very helpful in the past years; but two things still questioned me. Why haven't you aged at all," Rev Cullen spoke with a raspy voice.

Carol, still the age of 18 with her blonde hair and her clear blue eyes, "it's the curse of the witch I'm afraid. Once my body deems fit for the time being."

"And the age of 18 deems fit?"

"I don't know why Rev Cullen."

"How old are you really?"

Carol looked down and saw bright blond move out of the corner of her eyes, Carol looked up already knowing that he was here, she looked up and saw the blue eyes of Carlisle Cullen age 23. He smiled at her but then mouthed 'speak' at her. Carol then turned her head to the Rev and spoke, "I'm 863 years old, and seen many things in my life." Carlisle looked at her with surprise sending waves of it to her making Carol seem uneasy.

"Where my dear?"

Carol forced a smiled as her eyes went past Carlisle to the Rev, "Egypt."

Rev Cullen smiled back, "That's interesting…Now before we vote to see if we should allow you in this town as a true citizen; there's something you told all of us 15 years ago."

Carol looked at Carlisle who moved to sit next to his father, "Yes I remember; it wasn't a true test since your son was still so young."

"And it's time to make that test real, your ring Carol."

Carol looked at her hand as the red gem flashed and Carol pulled off the ring handing it to the Rev. Then she walked out of the room outside where an area was put there was men all around and Carol was going to feel bad if she killed any of them in this test. The Rev and Carlisle walked outside and both sat down next to the small area. The rev nodded at the men as they started to hit and prod Carol slowly making her mad, her eyes went red as her vision went red, her nails got longer and sharper as Carol started to slice men who would then fall out of the circle and another would replace the other but Carol then started to become more violent as they were relentless and started to prod then back, Rev Cullen then looked at Carlisle who then stood and walked into the circle. Carol couldn't see anything she was doing, her other self was in play, but it would hurt anyone with pure souls, Carlisle. Carlisle got closer to her and Carol felt it and turned to strike him but was frozen behind the force field that was surrounded Carlisle. Carol won't stop but her eyes went back to blue and still clawed at him; Carlisle looked at his father who nodded at him. Carlisle walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Carol who then calmed quickly but twitched in his arms he turned her and then made her look up into his eyes Carol didn't realize what she was doing but Carlisle did and met her halfway to the kiss Carlisle wanted to get from her since he was 18. There was another uproar as Rev Cullen stood and then all of a sudden Carol was pushed to the ground; Carol's eyes then became red again as she was then held down but other men. "And what were you doing witch? Putting a spell on my son?"

"Father," Carlisle spoke up, "It was my fault, Carol did nothing."

"What?"

"I fell in love with her and Carol did nothing."

Rev Cullen looked at Carol and then at his son, "I will not allow this for you, you will be a pastor and she's a witch! No I will not allow it," he then looked at the men who were holding her down, "lock her up."

Carol then stopped with the growling that came out of her mouth; as the men took her away her eyes glazed. "Stop," Carlisle shouted.

"No I will not son."

"Father look at her!"

Rev Cullen told the men to stop and saw Carol's eyes; just then Carol let out a scream and Carlisle fell next to her, "Carol what did you see" the Rev asked when Carol started coughing.

Carlisle rubbed her back, "death," then she looked at the Rev, "and I can't stop it….."

"So they met before? And they don't recall it?"

Aro stood and walked around thinking to himself, "I'm not sure; it was locked away in the back of her head."

/WtPSH\\

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

Carlisle looked into her eyes, "try me."

"I'm 897 years old."

Carlisle looked at her with utter belief in his eyes and Carol felt it once again, "how are you?"

"I'm a witch born 800 AD and there's a curse on having my age stay in a spot where it's needed." Just then with a flash all of the locked memory came out if a flurry:

"What do you mean you can't stop it? What is it," Rev Cullen asked.

Carol looked at him then down, "I can't say."

"You won't say or do not know?"

Carol then snapped her head up with tears flowing down her face, "because I don't know what it is, thus I can't help. Its set in stone," her tears came more, "and no matter what I do," she then looked at Carlisle, "I can't stop it." Then Carol was dragged away and locked in a cell.

…

"This is a joke! What did you do to him?"

Carlisle just starred at Carol with her dinner tray in his hands, "We've done nothing to him," Rev Cullen said with a cruel smile. Carol then fought the chains she wore that was a part of the wall.

Carlisle walked towards her and set the food down in front of her, "Carlisle," Carol whispered, "you really don't know me?"

Carlisle looked deep in her eyes, "no I don't miss," Carlisle the left; when he was gone and all the others left too Carol smelled the food, poison. She then kicked the food away making it go all over the cell. Carol then cried out, "God why have thou condemned me…."

"Carol? Carol!" Carlisle shouted as he shook her. Carol's eyes dilated back to the way they were; she then looked up at Carlisle into his eyes as they filled with tears. Carlisle opened his mouth to say something but was then there was a knock on the door and Carlisle got up to get it.

'I'm damned,' Carol thought to herself. She then saw the open window and quickly jumped out heading home to Scotland.

/ Where the Past Still Hurts\\

Dolphin0150: Sorry everyone for the short chapter! I'm typing faster than I can write! SO the next chapter might be awhile till the next one.


	4. London Holds Many Things

**Dolphin0150:** Hi everyone!Something I just realized; I said she was going to Scotland, it's a lie sorry my bad. It's really back to London with Carol. This story is my main life right now since it needs the most work. For anyone who is reading all three stories that are linked; the Tron one and Kingdom Hearts, those two are like two chapters away from being with each other but I need this one a little farther. This chapter might be long and it might be short, all I know is that if I go with how I wrote it, it's going to be long. A warning for all; this chapter changes POVs a bit. And I thank my wonderful new Beta reader shadow101202 for dealing with my very bad grammar! I don't own anything but the plot and Carol!

Song Playlist:

Postcard for Henry Purcell by Dario Marianelli

Bangarang by Skrillex

Iron by WoodKid

**/ Where The Past Still Hurts\\**

"I don't know where she would go" Carlisle shouted. Aro stood and went to Carlisle,

"Try London," Carlisle looked at him, "you can be amazed on what I saw from her."

/WTPSH\\

Carol walked though old London, surprised that it was still there. As Carol walked her memories of Carlisle came back, ones that she hid and changed for Aro's viewing pleasure;

_Carol helped Carlisle into bed the night after her first trial,_

_"what happened to your finger?" Carol looked down at her left hand ring finger that had been cut off by the blade that had come down. It was the life of an assassin._

_"When I was younger, I got a finger infection and before it went down my finger to my whole hand, they chopped it off."_ _Carlisle looked down._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," Carol looked at him and felt bad that she had to lie to him, he was the true reason why she was here; he needed protection from what she had seen before she came. But Carol laughed as she kissed the top of his head, blew out the candle, and wished him goodnight. Carlisle smiled as he went deeper into his bed and said goodnight back._

_Carol closed the door and turned to see Rev Cullen. _

_"I thank you witch, even though I hate to say it but, Carlisle has taken a liking to you."_ _Carol laughed,_

_"He just met me."_ _The Rev turned away, _

_"I know." Carol was about to walk away till she heard Carlisle whimper. She opened the door and saw the boy thrashing on his bed. Carol ran to his side and woke him._

"_It scared me; blood, I see blood everywhere."_

_Carol sighed, _

_"Move over Carlisle." Carlisle moved over and Carol slid into the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around Carlisle whom relaxed on the spot and closed his eyes and fell asleep in her arms._

/WTPSH\\

_As the years flew by and Carol stayed watching over Carlisle which he never minded till he was 16 and his attitude changed._

"_Carol what's with the upside down V on your left shoulder" a 20 year old Carlisle asked Carol who was still the age of 16. Carol just got into the bed with Carlisle, who refused to let Carol sleep in her own bed. Carol turned her face away, "You're an assassin aren't you?"_ _Carol turned her face quickly towards him, "How long?"_ _Carlisle smiled, "when I saw you in the field in your attire" Carol's face was then shocked that there was somebody watching her, then freaked out, "he doesn't know." Carlisle then saw her relax and Caro gave him a weak smile, "hey I can keep a secret, don't worry love." Carlisle then wrapped his arms around Carol and moved his face to the hollow of her neck and kissed it._ _Carol moaned,_

_"Carlisle," but he just smirked into the kisses he gave as he moved up, "Carlisle stop."_

"_Why baby" Carlisle asked as he took his lips off her body as her skin then felt hot from where his lips had been._

"_Your father will kill me if he finds out," Carlisle just gave her a look "he'll think it was my doing Carlisle!"_

"_We'll just have to be careful." Carlisle then went back to kissing her but Carol pushed him away, "Carlisle I mean it, stop."_

Carol then stood from the church pew she sat in and walked out into the square as she remembered the memory of the biggest thing that changed both of theirs lives;

"_Carol come to the ball with me," Carlisle now at the age of 23 begging her to come to the spring gala with him._

"_Carlisle no, you go and meet other girls, find somebody," Carol told Carlisle right before him and his father Rev Cullen left. Carlisle looked down and sighed in defeat and he left but Rev Cullen stayed._

"_Why?"_ _Carol looked at him,_

_"what?"_

"_You were so excited to go during the winter, what changed your mind?"_ _Carol looked away,_

_"I needed to stop something."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_I don't want to go any farther with this subject, go." Rev Cullen looked at her,_

_"Carol, come Carlisle won't have any fun without you there," and with that Rev Cullen left._

_Carol just stood there as she then went into her room, she then went into her little closet and found the dark blue green gothic dress; as she brought it out and looked at it Carol was then hit by a vision sending her to the floor. When Carol stood she knew; she had to be there. Carol got herself into that dress and down into the spring gala._

_When Carol got to the square she saw Carlisle dancing with another girl but a pain look was on his face, when the fast beat song ended Carlisle looked up and saw Carol and the brightest smile broke out on his face as he bowed to the girl that he danced with and went over to Carol._

_"Why hello my dear, care to dance with me?"_ _Carol smiled as she took the hand that Carlisle opened for her as a slow song began playing and Carlisle led her out into the dance area and held her close to his body, well as close as that dance would allow them. As both of them danced Rev Cullen watched as an older woman walked up to him,_

_"well how about that, Carlisle found himself a sweetheart."_

"_How can you say that, surely it's the witch causing this," Rev Cullen commented back._ _The old woman laughed, _

_"My dear Rev Carol wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like that, and you would surely burn her at the stake if she did."_

_Then just as the song ended in Carol's head a loud song played and Carol grabbed her head in pain,_

_"Carol you ok" Carlisle asked._

_As the song in her head got faster and the beat got louder she screamed as the barrier she placed around the town to block the vampires was then broken. _

_"Run" Carolyn screamed as the townsfolk were then attacked by vampires. Just as the music got slower Carol noticed Carlisle protecting her then as the song got fast again Carlisle was then struck down and Carol attacked the vampire that hurt him ripping it apart and tossing it into the large fire they had up and going since it was still a little chilly out. Carol's body structure then stood taller as a new song played in her head_

'_Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away_

_Where innocence is burned in flames_

_A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead_

_I'm frozen to the bones, I am..._

_A soldier on my own, I don't know the way_

_I'm riding up the heights of shame_

_I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest_

_I'm ready for the fight, and fate,' Carols nails grew as she sent vampires flying away from Carlisle and other townsfolk._

'_The sound of iron shots is stuck in my head,_

_The thunder of the drums dictates_

_The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead's_

_The rising of the horns, ahead_

_From the dawn of time to the end of days_

_I will have to run, away_

_I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste_

_Of the blood on my lips, again'_

_Carol then started to feel like the assassin she was as she turned quickly and her clothes appeared and she was going around all of the townspeople, not hurting any of them, only hurting the vampires._

_This deadly burst of snow is burning my hands,_

_I'm frozen to the bones, I am_

_A million mile from home, I'm walking away_

_I can't remind your eyes, your face,_

_As the song ended and all of the vampires left running or dead Carol was pushed into the ground by Templars that were there under the Rev Cullen._

"_Father don't," Carlisle shouted as he went next to her._ _Rev Cullen looked at his son, _

_"you knew didn't you?"_

"_Yes, but father she hasn't killed anyone other than the vampires."_

"_That means nothing! She's an assassin there's nothing good about them."_

"_I love her father!" Rev Cullen just looked at him,_

_"what did you say?"_

"_I love her father, don't kill her."_

"_Listen to yourself that witch made you fall in love with her, she should be—"_

"_I did no such thing! I'm not stupid Rev Cullen, you'll kill me before I get the chance," Carol spat at him._ _Rev Cullen turned,_

_"assassin or not, you protected this town," he looked at the Templars, "lock her up."_ _Carol then gasped as she looked up and tears started to fall, "Rev, Rev don't do this," she screamed, "Rev, you bring death to your house if you go through with this," the Rev ignored her, "No," Carol sobbed as she was then dragged into a jail cell and locked into shackles on the wall. Once they let go of her Carol quickly struggled to get out but the shackles dug into her wrist making her hiss in pain, but Carol still fought the shackles making more blood come out of her wrists eventually making her black out._

_Weeks later…_

_Carol woke to the smell of burning flesh and the cries of Carlisle, she then turned to the small window and saw it, the blonde girl that was in jail with her was being burned and Carol guessed pretending to be her. Carlisle was being held back by multiple people as 'Carol' burned into ashes; once Carlisle couldn't see her anymore he fell into a crumpled mess in the dirt. Rev Cullen then was next to him, _

_"how do you feel son?"_ _Carlisle just looked up at him with pure anger in his face as he then stood quickly,_

_"why!"_

"_She held you captive, I just released it."_

"_She did nothing father," he shouted as he pushed away from his father and ran into the meadow that she practiced in._

_Months later…_

"_Time for you feeding witch," Rev Cullen laughed as he pushed Carlisle into the cell with her._

"_Carlisle," Carol said but the saw the dead look on his face, "Carlisle?"_

"_Your food miss," Carlisle said as he handed her the food._

"_Carlisle? Don't you know me?"_ _Carlisle looked up at her, "no I don't miss," he then sat the food down next to her feet and left._

"_What did you do to him?"_ _Rev Cullen just looked at her, "we did nothing witch."_ _Carol hissed as she fought the chains again,_

_"My saying still stands! Death is upon your house!"_

_Hours later…_

"_Get ready men," Carol heard Rev Cullen shout. Just then there was a loud boom and the sound of men screaming and women crying as they watched their husbands and courtiers die in front of their eyes. Just then there was a cry of pain she knew too well, Carlisle was just bitten by a vampire; Carol then broke out of the chains she was held by and killed the vampire before anyone could see what happened._

_Carol then turned to Carlisle who was on the ground screaming in pain, Carol then picked up Carlisle and moved him into a potatoes cellar. In the midst of all his pains Carol remembered of the vampire coven that almost found her in Italy. "Carlisle when you awake and find yourself go to Volterra Italy; there you will find a coven named the Volturi. I will always love you my dear Carlisle."_

_And with the pain in her heart Carol found her way to Rev Cullen; when Rev Cullen saw her with tears running down her eyes he spoke,_

_"He's dead isn't he?" Carol nodded yes, "What would have happened if I didn't lock you up?"_ _Carol let out a choked sob, "it would have been me."_

_Rev Cullen looked away, _

_"you really were protecting him weren't you assassin?"_

_Carol then looked at him growing slightly angry at him,_

_"that's why they call me the rouge assassin," Carol spat with venom laced in her voice as she then turned and left the town of London._

/WTPSH\\

"He's here sir," Jane spoke as she opened the door. A man with blond spikes walked into the room,

"Wonderful," Aro spoke, "come here."

The man walked closer to Aro, the man was tall, had blood red eyes like Aro, and he had a gold upside pyramid around his neck,

"You said my daughter was still alive?"

**/Where the Past Still Hurts\\**

**Dolphin0150: I'm starting camp tomorrow so I'll be awhile in updating! Once again I thank my new Beta reader shadow101202 and see you all next time!**


	5. AN small break for weather

Dolphin0150: ok hey everyone! I was at camp and I had to leave early for safety reasons and my stories that I do I type up first. Well I was only allowed to bring a small amount with me so I left the binder that holds them all in there I left. I don't know when I will be able to get my things back but I will have a small break for now but its only temporary… again I'm very sorry.


End file.
